An invention relating to a method for observing a high-density semiconductor device using an optical beam induced current (OBIC) is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the method described in this Document, a back surface of a silicon semiconductor device is irradiated with YAG laser light with a wavelength of 1064 nm or HeNe laser light with a wavelength of 1152 nm, and the OBIC current is measured.